Silk
by JacksMannequin102
Summary: TV SHOW It didn't mean anything so she wouldn't get hurt. She gave and he took. But he taught her to take too. The night in the limo didn't end there. not enough ChuckBlair out there after 1x07 love them!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Serena and Blair were the epitome of intrigue and desire in the Upper East Side. Both the ying to the other's yang, their polar traits ran deeper than the color of their stunning locks, gold versus chocolate, and the unparalleled wardrobes they showcased, shimmering versus pristine.

Yes, it ran much deeper than what the naked eye could drink in.

Naked. Chuck Bass loved that word. Well, maybe not the word, but what it was associated with, most likely; but he dare not digress.

Serena and Blair. Oh yes.

He'd come to a satisfying conclusion today and he wanted to exploit it to the best of his ability. He'd proposed that Serena was lace and Blair was silk. Both are delicate and sexy and high society, but so very contrasting.

Serena was as alluring as lace was as it lined the bottom of a revealing slip under a party dress. It was soft and just the right amount of girlyness to encourage wandering fingertips. Yet it was blatantly sexy and a tad bit overplayed. But the biggest similarity had to be that although it was seductive to perfection, it had countless holes. Holes that allowed the world to see in. Holes that make it almost too easy to get in. Holes that others have carved and holes she's cut herself. Holes that should not be there. Holes that used to be filled in so purely.

Blair was as soft as silk. Chuck knew first hand. She had no holes like lace did, but was smooth and whole. Pure, for lack of a less clichéd word. She was seamless perfection and completely concealed. Chuck couldn't see through her if his life depended on it. He could see _her_, but not through her and definitely not inside her.

That was why he did not want to violate Blair, unlike Serena like her lace had suggested, but discover Blair. He wanted to slip his hands underneath where he couldn't see and just feel his way. He wanted to touch her everywhere every second of every day. It was so unlike him, he was all too aware, but he had no desire to stop. Single minded to the point of recklessness: that was what Blair Waldorf did to Chuck Bass. For he had always been wild, but never reckless.

Last night he had been reckless.

Boozehound?

Yes.

Womanizer?

Yes.

Pompous ass?

Yes.

But to take advantage of a girl?

Never. Not to Blair at least.

But he_ had_! She had been a virgin for fuck's sake. He'd taken from her the last vestige of innocence she'd miraculously retained. Well, he hadn't really taken it considering she was so willing to give, but she wasn't in her right mind. Her vision was blurry with rejection and champagne. The real kicker was that _he'd_ been the one nearly sober. He assumed that from experience with the amount of champagne she'd consumed that she would remember very little. He, however, remembered everything.

_She'd kissed him hard on the mouth. Her lips parted and everything. It was almost like he was in a haze as well. Why on earth would Blair Waldorf be kissing him so eagerly? _

_His thoughts came to an abrupt halt when she straddled him. He became completely instinctual. _

_Each creamy thigh was pressing his own as her arms snaked around his neck. Opening her mouth, Chuck felt her hot breath flood his mouth. Replacing the warm air with her tongue, Chuck closed the gap and fanned his hands against her back. They were now flush against each other and her negligee was quite thin. Clothes must go. _

_His jacket lay forgotten on the floor of the limo allowing Blair to assail his white button down shirt. Chuck pulled the straps down off of her shoulders but she'd already moved to his belt and his stubborn pants. _

_Rid of anything below the waist, he laid her down on the sticky leather of the backseat with his lips still attached to hers. Hot, open-mouthed kisses ensued as his tongue darted in and out of her lips. Their head's rocked with the fever of their kisses as Chuck propped himself up over her with his elbows and one knee between her legs. _

_She pulled him down onto his side as she shifted to hers. Her leg wrapped around his and his hand's wandered up and down her subtle curves. His hand then got daring and pulled her thigh closer to him both widening her legs and pulling her body closer. She arched her back pressing her warm body against him. _

_Another roll over and she was on top of him. Legs on either side of his waist, the lace of her underwear lightly grazed his abdomen. She leaned over and planted her lips on his neck and left a trail of glossy kisses down the center of his torso. He'd let his hands rest on her hips and groaned as she kissed further and further down his abs…_

_He couldn't take it anymore; not being in control. He fiercely flipped them and sat her pressed against the wall of the limo. Her neck stretched as she panted while he sucked on her neck. Her fists clutched the arm rest and he moved his lips down her collar bone and into the inviting crevice of her chest. He was in heaven as she writhed beneath him. No one had ever tasted this good. _

_Breathless, Blair slid down the wall and laid flat on the leather with eyes so lidded Chuck had to stop and stare at how captivating she truly was. As their noses grazed and they exchanged heavy breaths, his fingers blindly removed the one barrier between them down her legs and onto the floor. Protecting himself, he opened his eyes to look for something in her eyes that he was wasn't even sure of, but when she looked back up at him, he knew he'd found it. _

_It began smooth as Blair winced. He winced too, knowing it hurt her. As he pulled out, Blair's voice pierced the silence muffled by the weak music. _

"_No!" her voice commanded, whispered, more like it. _

_Her fingers clutched his arm and she slid down to push him back inside of her. He needed no more encouragement. _

_Harder. Faster. Moaning and whimpers of ecstacy. She was his for the taking and he most certainly took. Her legs were wrapped around him and their eyes were both shut loosely as they kissed sloppily in the heat. _

_Tighter and closer. _

_He left her limp and languid as they exchanged tongues one last time before opening their eyes. He feared, as strange as it was, that he would find regret when she gazed at him, but he instead was met with unadulterated lust and desire. It wasn't anything they would ever share with anyone else. The web was already weaving between them. _

_He had found his counterpart in the deepest caverns of Blair Waldorf. _

He felt his ears perk up at the sound of her chipper voice floating down the stairs. He'd found a lurking location against the place where Don or Dave or whatever and Serena had been spotted making out in their lovey-dovey euphoria.

Sure enough, like Queens descending to meet their court, Blair walked fluidly down the stone steps with Serena towering at her side, but not overshadowing. They were engrossed in some trivial conversation about what Gossip Girl had recently posted or something. He sent an electric stare up at her as she neared the bottom and he leaned against the railing from the opposite side. Her giddy smile faded and he saw shaky desire wash over her features for but a moment. Unfortunately, Serena must have said something amusing because she suddenly felt compelled to force a laugh and turn back to her best friend.

Just like that she'd told him everything he needed to know.

"I wonder why Chuck was at our school," Serena inquired to no one in particular. Blair felt her composure collapse for a second before she let out a dry laugh.

"Well, he is Chuck Bass and it is and all girls school. You do the math," Blair retorted with her smug smile back in its place.

Serena wasn't satisfied, "But he was staring at you," she stated with a coy smile. Blair let her dainty mouth hang open in mid-thought before spitting out the best thing she could think of, and surprisingly, the most Chuck-like thing she'd ever said.

"Why shouldn't he?"

Serena took the bait and Blair smiled triumphantly as Serena chuckled at her friend's attempt at vanity.

"Now that's the Blair Waldorf I know and love," she said and linked her arm with Blair's affectionately. Blair wished she could return the affection, but something else was fogging her mind. Chuck didn't only lurk in the shadows of their school, but also in the crevices of her pulsing mind.

_A/N: Okay, I am totally in love with this couple and oddly attracted to Chuck. Don't ask me why I don't understand it myself. Hope you enjoyed it and whether or not you did, tell me what you think about it! Do you want more? I have more but only if you guys want it..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Oh god…_

It'd began with a text message in class to meet in the third floor corridor and had now become this. Chuck pressed against her, and she pressed against the classroom door. It was the abandoned special education classroom. Small and dark and deserted. The door had no window and the few windows were covered with blinds. It was just a proposed meeting, but now she was dangling her arms from his neck as he assaulted her neck, all the while emitting deep moans.

"Oh god, Chuck…!"

He'd silenced her with his lips and lifted her up on his waist. Blair wrapped her legs around his middle and greedily stole hungry kisses from his pink lips. That was what they did. They stole from each other whatever they could find. They ravished each other inside out. There was no heart left in either of them so nothing was really there to lose. It was sex and that was it. Hot, breathless, earth-shattering, mind-numbing sex.

He laid her down on the empty teacher's desk. It was wide and thick. Blair Waldorf did not have sex on tables or desks, but she was no longer Blair Waldorf. She was Chuck's Blair. She was wiped of her inhibitions as soon as she stepped onto that burlesque stage. She shed more than her dress that night, figuratively that is.

He unbuttoned her shirt with such finesse.

_Chuck, we can't anymore._

Her world was a blur accept for Chuck's piercing features and his searing hot fingertips.

_I can't stop, Blair. _

Everything fell to her knees and she lifted her skirt. He was already poised and in position.

_Chuck, I never said we would stop. _

"Oh god!"

He was not violent but he was not gentle either. She didn't want gentle. Nate was gentle and had left her in pieces. She wanted force. She wanted someone to force the pieces back together.

With her legs spread open wide, he penetrated her again and again. Sliding in and out with fluidity and bringing Blair to a high she never knew she'd craved. That's what she did. She craved Chuck. She craved the euphoria he gave her. Rocking her hips she slid her hands up his back.

A groan vibrated into her mouth and she plunged her tongue into his open mouth. She'd learned some moves herself during her experimentation with Chuck. He hadn't minded the slightest bit.

With one last bit of energy, he thrust into her and she arched her back to meld their bodies into one. His thrust remained constant as, noses pressed together and mouths hanging open, breathless, they came together with an eruption of passion.

"Oh…GOD!" she screamed.

"Fuck!" he grunted as he thrust one last little bit to savor her tight walls around him. Opening his eyes, he gulped air into his lungs as he savored every inch of her porcelain face. "You are fantastic. I believe you are honing a skill, Blair Waldorf."

Blair smirked as she came down from her euphoria. Her body ached so wonderfully. With her eyes fluttering open, Chuck's ardent expression swam into view. She finally was able to take in her surroundings. Here she was, fully clothed save what was, or rather what wasn't, under her skirt, legs spread as Chuck Bass, naked below the waist, lay on top of her. His hips were between her legs and his nose pawing hers.

Locking her gaze with his, she lost herself again. He pulled out of her and raised his lower body onto his knees.

Chuck swallowed before asking, "Are you up for round two?"

Blair let a wild laugh escape her lips before fixing a seductive half smile on her lips. "You're too easy," she whispered, as huskily as she could manage. She was still a little new at this.

He continued to ask with, "I know _I_ have the stamina, but do you?"

"I'm definitely not the one you should be worried about," she replied, her eyes drifting off to the side before meeting his again with equal vigor.

He leaned in so his lips ghosted over hers, "Now who's easy?"

Nobody called Blair Waldorf easy. Nobody ever had, and nobody ever would.

Except Chuck. Everything was "except Chuck."

_Oh god._

_A/N: the response from chapter one was so amazing I couldn't help but continue! You guys are the best, seriously. And yes, I believe Chuck or Ed Westwick's extreme hotness must have contributed to my attraction. no doubt about that. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Her leg was shaking underneath the table and she was sure everyone could see it. She felt the need course through her veins. Her fingers fidgeted with the napkin as the other table inhabitants quibbled about.

_Yes, she reconstructed the entire thing, can you believe that?_

She'd been three days without him. Nothing else mattered; nothing ever came close to how she felt when he touched her.

…_she just can't seem to shake him. I mean he's on his knees at this point…_

When he raked his fingers through her stubborn curls or when his hands brushed the small of her back, it sent delightful shivers down her spine.

…_I told you not to tell her, her husband does own a share of the New York Times…_

If she closed her eyes, she could actually feel his hands wandering up and down her sides. She could feel the rush as his fingers danced up her thighs…

Oh, no, not here. She couldn't loose it here. Not while she was surrounded by the most elite people on this godforsaken island she called home. But it wasn't home; not without him…

…_well, Mr. Bass sure does clean up nice. I'd always hoped he'd turn out like his father…_

Chuck? Here? _NOW?_

She nearly fell out of her satin-lined chair with the force she'd spun around with. Her eyes scanned the crowd of socialites dancing like they were attending a Cinderella ball and lonely divorcees who were becoming borderline alcoholics.

Wait. There!

There he stood with a champagne flute held delicately between three fingers. That's how he always held her, as if she was a champagne flute so thin that she could break any moment. Well, he knew the she more than could break, she _would_. She had, at least, but that was for holding too tightly onto someone else. No one had ever held too tightly onto her. She'd always wanted that. Well, she used to at least.

He sensed her fiery stare and sealed the connection. A smirk crept onto her lips as she saw the burning lust reflect in his eyes. He had it as bad as she did. And there was only one fix to satisfy.

Rising seductively, she did not cross the dance floor to reach her destination but rather she circled around the rim, making sure to appear as if she was mingling. She did exchanged friendly greetings with random associates just for effect, but Blair's heels kept clicking at a brisk and determined pace.

Finally, she reached his location, but she brushed past him, nonchalantly stopping at the bar he'd been adorning. She had, however, brushed her hand against his chest. Nobody had seen it; she'd made sure of it.

"What would you like, madam?" chirped the bartender.

Chuck was eyeing her as best as he could without seeming obvious. They never gave any inkling of their relationship away to any wandering eyes. They were always oh so careful.

"I'll have a screwdriver."

Chuck nearly choked on his sip. He hunched his neck over his glass as he coughed and his wide grin was so adorable that Blair had to sport one herself. Graciously taking the drink, she turned to make the next move in the game she now knew all the rules of, when he came.

_Hey, man, what gives? Why aren't you out there, how do you always say it, "tappin' ass" right now?_

No, now the spinning took over. She tried to steady herself with a sip of whatever was in her glass. She'd already forgotten. However, dizziness should never be quelled with alcohol.

_I'm just waiting for the right one, Nathanial. _

Go, Nate. Do not take Chuck from her tonight. No one ever took anything away from Blair Waldorf if she was going to have anything to say about it. Right now, she wanted Chuck, but that was obvious, now wasn't it?

_Look, I called this one girl to meet me in my suite in five incase I couldn't find someone at this Nancy Regan convention. I don't even know why I came in the first place. I'll catch you later, Nathanial. _

His suite? Now? Okay, she had to move quickly, though. Nate's calls fell onto deaf ears as she made her exit. It would appear to any sensible person that she was just venturing out to the ladies room or the balcony, but upon reaching the darkened hallway, she made a sharp right turn right into his arms.

"I hoped you would catch on. You were always were Bonnie to my Clyde," he flirted, shamelessly. She was calm now. No more shot nerves or shaky legs. Her hands toyed with his bowtie.

"I don't think I'll be able make it to your suite," she stated sweetly "Patience was never a virtue with me." His head cocked to the side in anticipation.

"What do you propose we do?"

"Start here."

She lunged forward and hooked her lips onto his. They leaned back between the sheer curtains of the window and the desire exploded. Hands groped every possible crevice. She'd pressed herself against him so hard that she could feel his breathing through the thick waistcoat. Down the neck he trailed leaving thick kisses on her pulse point. Her knees buckled as he reached underneath her earlobe. His hands rocked her hips back and forth against his. She'd given up control of her body to him, and he definitely knew what he was doing.

Her moans grew in intensity and volume as he smashed his hips into hers. Her head fell backwards as a gasp seeped from her lips.

The hallway was dark and vaulted, but completely deserted. Chuck sucked on her lip and she was panting and gasping for air. He had no idea he could get her this over the edge this quickly.

With her eyes lidded, she cried in a saccharine whisper, "Take me now, Chuck. I can't wait, please! Now!"

Whoa, hold on. Did she just beg him to fuck her right there in the hallway? No, it couldn't be. This was Blair Waldorf; the pristine walking manikin, pretty much. But as he really took in her elongated neck and clutching fists and darkened eyes, he knew this was not Blair Waldorf. Not anymore it wasn't. This was just Blair. 17 year old Blair who had wants and needs like the rest of the human population. But, oh god, did she have needs.

Chuck decided to live in the moment and he rapidly unzipped his pants, and she hiked up her dress. No underwear? This was definitely not Blair Waldorf.

In one swift motion, he lifted her by the waist ever so slightly, considering they were almost equal height, and pressed her firmly against the wall. Blair, never having had sex against a wall before, did not know what came next until she felt him ram up into her. Legs latching onto his back, she let her head flop as his thrusts, each one more electrifying than the next, consumed her senses. He rested his forehead against hers as they breathed in the scent of their passion together; noses aligned like always.

Harder, better, faster, she arched her back against the wall; reaching for more of him than what was already inside of her. He stopped his thrusting abruptly and on instinct and a hunger for more, she started to rock her hips. Her back arched, catlike, up and down as Chuck pressed his pelvis against her. She rode him expertly with a meticulous refinement Chuck had never experienced.

Blair felt her heart soar into the rafters above them. Wait…heart? No, that's not what this was. Was it? Yes. NO! It was simply pleasure.

The way her lips couldn't resist curling into a smile; that was not merely pleasure. There was something else sprouting in the depths of her ribcage. Well, sprouting? No, it was there all along; after all it did seem familiar. It was blossoming. What exactly "it" was, Blair hadn't the slightest idea.

Another lightning strike as Chuck caressed her jaw line and she was gone again.

Serena turned the handle of the side door out of the ballroom and cracked open the door. The hallway was empty and dark save the sliver of golden light running along the floor from the ballroom. She was about to slip out into the peace when she heard creaking and a guttural moan.

Oh, great, what a night. She'd walked in on someone having sex in the hallway. She spotted smooth movements and curtain ripples and then a voice.

"No, don't you dare stop now, Chuck!"

"Blair, I am shocked at such an allegation, I'm not that cruel…" but a shrill cry of pleasure from the girl muffled his words.

Blair and Chuck!? No, no way. Serena felt her stomach drop. Blair would never…not with him…Chuck?! No, not in a hallway of all places. Jittery and nauseous, Serena shut the door softly and leaned against it. How could Blair be doing this? It seemed like this wasn't their first time, but how could she do that to Nate? How could she do it in a hallway where anyone could walk in? How could she? How could…

How could she not tell her?

A/N: Okay, they're little secret is out, but to what extent? The repsonse to this story has been phenomenal and I thank every single one of you soo much. You inspire me to write...well you guys and the hotness that is Blair and Chuck ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (sorry for the long wait!)**

"Now, today, ladies, we will be uncovering the explosive mysteries of electron transfers. Open your books to page 356 and pull out your periodic tables…"

Chemistry. How ironic that Blair would think of Chuck in this class. Her mind drifted from the droll voice of Mrs. Chapman to the coarse whispers Chuck emitted when he was _really_ happy…

"Hey, B!"

A soft harsh voice drew her from her wonderful thoughts, so it was no surprise when she shot a perturbed glare at her caller. It was Serena, and had Blair been less out of it, she would have noticed the expression on her face was a balance between scared and pissed.

"Yeah, what?" Blair replied halfheartedly.

"Look, are you okay? I know with the break up and everything, you must be a little…confused…" Serena began cautiously, but Blair cut her off with a curt wave.

"Oh, please, Serena, let's be practical. Nate and I knew our relationship had hit more than a speed bump with his family crisis; it fell of a metaphorical cliff. As tragic as it was, we both anticipated it, and therefore have successfully moved on," Blair explained, with an icy undertone.

"So you have moved on, then?" Serena pushed. Hopefully the awkwardness of Serena's secret knowledge could be avoided with Blair bringing it up first.

Blair turned ever so slightly to peer at Serena, and then faced forward robotically.

"No, unfortunately Nate set quite the standard and the Upper East Side hasn't been making much of an effort," Blair replied coolly. She shut her mouth, and then opened it again suddenly as if she'd fabricated something else to say that would better her act. "In fact, I've decided to cut boys from my diet, at least for a while."

Serena resisted the urge to snicker, "You…are?"

Blair tapped her pencil on her desk, "Yes, Serena, finding a replacement for an eleven year boyfriend isn't as effortless as you might imagine. We all can't just kiss a Brooklyn frog and get a doting prince charming, without the "prince" of course."

Serena returned Blair's mock venomous smile with one of her own, but still wasn't convinced.

"Okay, well if you want to talk to me if you feel lonely or anything…"

"Noted," Blair said, pursing her lips in a tight smile. Serena sighed through her nose and gave up for the moment. There was no way around this without a confrontation and that was what Serena dreaded the most.

Blair almost jumped when her cell phone vibrated. Flipping it open, she swelled at the words "New Message from Chuck." Securing her surroundings, she opened the message and drank in every word.

_Sushi 4 lunch on Madison in 20. I'll pick u up. _

Glancing to her right, she saw Serena eying her and looking away nervously. Did she…? No, there was no way. They'd been so careful. Shake it off, Blair, she thought to herself.

As soon as the bell chimed, Blair was up and out of the classroom. She jetted down the hallway with her heels moving briskly as if she was a woman on a mission. She almost made it to the end when Serena caught up with her and made her presence known.

"Blair!"

She froze and spun on her heel with agitation clearly written across her face.

Serena seemed to be fruitlessly searching for the words and Blair had no time for this. Lunch was not as long as it should be and she was hungry. _Very hungry._

Turning again to leave, Serena finally spoke.

"He's not good enough for you, Blair, and you know it." Blair was rooted to the spot as girls filed around her and out the doors. "I know you're hurt, but you can't do this to yourself. You need…"

"Oh, no, Serena, don't even go there. Don't pretend like you know what I need," Blair spat. She'd faced Serena and an unrecognizable fire was evident in her eyes. "You know what? I'm done with needing. All I care about is what I want. I don't need anything anymore, okay? Not Nate or my mother or you pretending to understand."

"Okay, so I won't help you," Serena calmly retorted, "But when Nate finds out and he gives you that look that you know is coming…"

"Oh, yes, of course you know exactly what Nate is going to do, don't you? I mean you know him so well with all the _quality_ time you spent together behind my back," Blair hissed, disdain dripping from every word.

Serena recoiled, "That's not fair, Blair, you know Nate is my friend. I thought we were past this." She seemed defeated and hurt, but how dare she? Blair was the one going through the most trying emotional rollercoaster of her life.

Blair advanced and stuck out a menacing finger. "No, Serena, you know what's not fair? Having the one person you need drive a knife into your back and snatch everything from underneath you." Serena was dumbstruck and just stared with doe eyes at her best friend. How could Blair sink so low? Did she know something about Chuck Bass that Serena didn't? No, absolutely not. There was nothing beneath the surface of that pompous ass. Was there?

Blair lowered her hand and composed herself for the outside world.

"This conversation or anything else you may or may not have bared witness to is officially off the record. If you have any best friend left in you, you will leave this alone," decided Blair. Serena held her head high and nodded as she avoided Blair's glaring eyes. "Do not take this one last thing from me."

Leaving Serena in the empty hallway, Blair burst through the doors in a tornado of fury and adrenaline. She'd derided Serena van der Woodson in front of the whole school, and she felt strangely empty and angry. She needed something to fill the holes. Someone, rather.

Right on cue, Chuck's limo pulled up to the front of the school and Blair wasted no time hopping inside. Tossing her books on the ground she pounced on Chuck; lips and tongue forcing his mouth open. He was quick to respond as he pulled her into his familiar lap and cupped the side of her face.

"Rough morning?" he quipped in between intoxicating kisses. Blair just sucked on his bottom lip.

"You have no idea," she replied and began to work at his buttons. The limo had barely gotten back onto the street before both were desperate for air. Chuck knew they would have little time, so he merely unzipped his pants and she rid herself of undergarments in seconds. As he leaned back against the seat, Blair straddled him and sat on her knees, ready.

Chuck was staring into her dark chocolate eyes and smiled genuinely.

"You look enchanting today," he said, barely above his breath, but Blair had heard him loud and clear. She furrowed her brow ever so slightly and then eased up with a grateful smile. Chuck and his lines, she thought, but her heart betrayed her and leaped in her chest.

Wasting no more time, she lowered herself and gasped as he filled her. Chuck relished in her satisfaction and her eyes closed in ecstasy. It was quick and fervent and loud, but just as passionate as ever. She ran her fingers through his short black hair as he kissed down her collar bone and into uncharted territory. Her head was thrown back and she sucked in air greedily. A few more swift movements and she was over the edge again. This time, Blair clutched onto Chuck's neck and he couldn't help but notice how she'd been doing that allot lately; holding onto him a little bit to tightly to be passion.

"God, Chuck that was…" she said with bated breath. He smirked and surprisingly thrust his hips up into her, evoking a shocked moan from her throat. She came down from her high and a mischievous grin overtook her face. Brushing down his tousled hair, she whispered into his ear, "I love what you do to me, Chuck Bass." His grip on her small hips tightened and she giggled triumphantly.

But then, the limo came to a smooth halt and Blair slipped off of him. Shirts were fixed and hair put back into place. With one last lipstick touchup, Blair was out the door, as Chuck held it open for her with a cocky grin, and into the restaurant. She tried not to notice as he guided her through the glass entrance with his hand on the small of her back, but the gesture was enough to plaster a smile on her face.

Nate who?

_**A/N: Hello my fantastic readers and reviewers, who are for the most part one and the same! My deepest apologies for witholding this chapter but I have been in the city of glamour itself for the past few days. I'd been many times before, but not since Gossip Girl started and it is a different perspective. Although it was for the majority a college trip, I did go up into the upper east side and ended up eating dinner somewhere around fifty ninth street and madison. I was sooo dissapointed that gossip girl had stopped production and I wouldn't see the cast out and about while shooting but it was still quite a magical experience when I walked past the chruch Blair confessed her HOT sin with Chuck in. Okay, now I'm sounding sappy so I'll shut up. Hope you enjoy and my Serena/Blair conversation was out of my element so i wasn't sure how it went. You guys are the experts and I would love to hear what you thought. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for another long delay, but I needed to decide where I was going to take this story. My other one shot I'd written, Hide and Seek (read it!), has occupied my mindfor the past couple of days, but I finally got back on track with this one. **

Mmmm

Blair Waldorf stretched languorously in her satin sheets as city morning light seeped through the curtains. As her arms flopped onto the pillows behind her, she felt a prick in her hand and jerked her arms back to her sides. Sitting up, she turned to locate the source of the pain and emitted a shocked humph.

A smirk crept onto her lips as she gingerly lifted the white rose from the pillow.

_He might actually be human after all…_

Fingering the note, Blair untied the ribbon and unfolded the crisp parchment. It read: White for your purity which was incomparably mind-blowing to rid you of.

_And then he says things like that. _

Chuckling, she withdrew herself from her bedcovers and set the rose on her vanity next to her necklace holder. Sparkling as it swayed from the movement of the vanity as Blair sat down, the Erikson-Beaman necklace reminded her of how uncharacteristically sweet Chuck had been on her birthday. It had been a week since then and two weeks since they first…well you know.

Two explosive weeks. Blushing, she could recall every single time he'd taken over her senses.

Eight times.

Once or twice more in his limo, a popular location with these two.

Again in his suite, where she'd actually, dare Blair say it, orgasmed three times. Did that then count as three? Who cares.

Not to mention the elevator ride up to his suite. Chuck had taken her to new heights there when he'd used his fingers instead. God, she could still feel her knees buckle when he replaced his fingers with…well not something she was used to, but it left her wet in more ways than one.

Then there was that time against the wall behind Victrola…

And in the shower last night…

A curt knocking at the door followed by her mother's sing-song droll shook her from her daydream.

"Blair, dear, Nate is here to see you. Shall I send him up?"

Blair swallowed thickly. Nate? He hadn't spoken to her since their break up and quite frankly, she'd been more the reason behind that fact. Still, that he would come over this early in the morning just to see her must mean that he had quite the speech prepared.

"Sure, mother. I'm ready to see him."

Groaning at the hole she'd buried herself in, Blair pulled on her silk robe over her chemise and swept the rose and its message into the trashcan, just to be safe. Speaking of safe, have her and Chuck been safe? She can't really remember those sorts of technicalities after he starts touching her. How she missed his touch and his piercing adoring stare. The way he caressed her face like she was the most precious aspect of his life.

"Blair?" Nate called through the thick painted wood. Blair beckoned him inside as she sat seductively on her bed in her silk underclothes. The robe she wore hardly achieved its purpose as it merely dangled from her shoulders.

She wasn't sure if she was still trying to appear attractive to Nate, or if she just wanted to taunt him after he ripped her life apart. Well, the taunting seemed to work as he loosened his shirt collar.

"Hey, Blair, um, I wanted to talk," he said. His blue eyes were no longer making her melt like they used to. Being as bare as she was made her feel oddly insecure as his eyes reluctantly swept over her body and she felt a need to curl up into a ball, tangled in the bed sheets. She nodded in response and rose to her bare feet.

"Fine, but let me get something appropriate on first," she said meekly as she hurried into her bathroom.

Nate stood awkwardly with his hands in his pockets and rocked on the heels of his dress shoes. He did a once over of her room to find it hadn't changed much since he'd been in it last, all of a sudden regretting the last time he'd been in here. His eyes straying from the framed posters and such on the walls, he looked over the familiar vanity that provided the mask for the flawless Blair Waldorf. Running his fingers over the silver brush handle, something contrasting the purple of her trashcan caught his eye.

Dropped haphazardly into the bin were a white rose and a folded clean cut scrap of paper. Curiosity getting the better of him, he extracted his findings and examined the rose, trying to remember if he told the butler to send one over to Blair. His memory failing him, he decided to open the note that still dangled from the thorny stem.

No words have ever cut him this deep.

"Alright, Nate, what is it you came to tell…me?" Blair froze in mid sentence as Nate looked up from the note, stricken. Blair advanced, "Nate its not…" but Blair couldn't find the words to explain herself. Maybe she couldn't explain Chuck to Nate, or maybe the twisted form of love brewing inside of her told her she shouldn't have to.

"It's not what, Blair?" Nate growled. He seemed to be struggling with it himself as his fingers twitched around the note. "I know we were broken up, but I would never have thought you to…who did you give it to?" His eyes were like sapphire daggers.

Blair felt her lip quivering and she fought like hell to suppress it.

"Give what to?" she yelled, although she knew the answer.

Nate stumbled over his words, still in shock, "Your…first, I mean…your…"

"My virginity?" Blair spoke boldly. This was so unlike her, she knew that, but passion coursed through her veins igniting the spite and hurt she'd been hiding from all this time. She stepped closer to his face that was a whirlpool of emotions. "Now you care about my virginity? How dare you, you hypocrite! You only want it now that you can't have it!"

"That's not true, Blair," Nate said calmly, holding his hands out to ease the steam coming from her ears.

"Oh, really!? It's not like you didn't have your chance, and don't give me that shit about how you weren't ready, because you already had plenty of practice with Serena! You didn't want me!" she cried. Really, she actually cried. Tears were streaming down her face bringing eyeliner and mascara with them.

"You know what? Maybe I didn't want it, considering how easily you were willing to give it up to the next guy that came along after I said no," Nate yelled right back at her face. Blair looked like someone had slapped her.

"It wasn't like that…" Blair sniffled.

"Was it? It's called revenge sex, Blair, and you know it. How could you do that to me or, more importantly, yourself? Don't you have any self respect? Whoever he was, he didn't care about you! To him, you were probably just another slut, and that's all he will ever see you as," Nate hissed. The hurt was evident in his voice. Blair knew she shouldn't look up but she had to know if it was really over. Holding a shaky gaze to his, she crumbled.

There it was; the look Serena had warned her about. He stared down at her with such repulsion and disdain, she wanted to wither and die. Didn't he know it wasn't just anyone off the street? Although, to Nate, the man off the street would probably sound better than if she were to tell him the real captor of her virtue. Nothing he could do would make her feel lowlier or make this dreadful situation any more worse than it was.

"That's all I will ever see you as."

Then it got worse.

Chuck tugged at his double layer polo collar that fanned out around his neck upon stepping out of his limo. He thought he'd surprise Blair with an afternoon out, knowing how much she hated being home with her mother in such close proximity. He saluted to the doorman and entered the opulent building lobby. Ascending to her floor, he grinned as the gold doors revealed to him his new favorite place; the Waldorf residence.

The silence was not uncommon, but a little eerie without Eleanor buzzing about her latest fashion line catastrophe. Peering around the parlor, he looked up the stairs before deciding to let himself in. He climbed the staircase to the second floor and felt the strange need to be silent as he reached the second floor landing. He knew Blair's door was the second on the right, but still, something screamed inside of him. He heard a faint noise coming from his hostess's room and Chuck took the liberty of turning the knob and peeking inside.

Empty.

The room was not untouched, but it was void of its delectable resident. Then he heard it again, a cough, it seemed at first, echoing in the in suite bathroom. Chuck lightly padded over to the door and pressed his ear against it, only to hear the most sickening sound he's ever had the displeasure of bearing witness too.

The guttural wrench of upheaval followed by dry coughing filled his ears, muffled only slightly by the door.

"Blair?" he tried, but to no avail. The emptying of Blair's stomach contents continued to churn Chuck's own stomach. "Blair!"

He'd heard of it, what she was doing to herself, but he'd never met someone who did it.

Blair clutched the sides of the porcelain bowl. Her shoulders shook and she tried not to convulse, but she was done. She'd given up. She thought she heard Chuck calling her name and someone jiggle the handle, but she was to lightheaded to take anything seriously.

She just jammed her finger down her throat again and again…

"Blair! Open the door!" Chuck yelled, now throwing himself against the door. "Blair, its Chuck!" He didn't want to believe it, but he had to see it. Not Blair, no way. She would never do this to herself.

He heard her dry heave and his heart sped up. He rammed his shoulder into the door and he felt the frame give way, but not enough.

Her choking and her sobbing mixed together into a din so disturbing Chuck couldn't hear himself screaming anymore. All he could hear was her forcing herself to throw up.

Then there was a thud as something light hit the marble floor.

He froze, waiting for any sound to assure him she was okay. Silence swallowed the room.

"Blair! Blair, can you hear me!?"

Stillness.

"Shit," he mumbled as he scrambled around her dressers and hair things for a hairpin. Grabbing one as soon as the metal caught his eye, he jammed it into the small hole in the doorknob and the door gave way, swinging open furiously. The sight before him stopped his heart in his throat.

Blair, his Blair, lay sprawled on the floor with her limbs at all angles. She was paler than her white silk negligee and a thin trickle of blood streamed from the corner of her mouth. It had already formed a small crimson pool.

Chuck held his hands out in an attempt to do something, anything, but he was paralyzed. His mind switched him into autopilot instead. He flushed the contents of the toilet and grabbed a tissue to wipe the blood from Blair's mouth. It continued to flow, slow, but steadily from her white lips. He didn't know whether to lift her or turn her head for fear that she would choke on her own blood.

He stroked her cheek lightly and moved hair back from her brow that was dotted with beads of perspiration.

"Shit, Blair, hold on, okay?" Chuck fumbled in his pocket for his phone and the rest was a blur. He barely recalled Blair's address and he could remember just kneeling beside her and stroking her cheek. He didn't feel right holding her hand or holding her, for that matter. Blair wouldn't do this; she wouldn't force herself to throw up so much that she coughed up blood. Why would she do it? Had he done something to hurt her or make her feel insecure?

The next thing he knew, he was telling the paramedics and a frantic Eleanor Waldorf what he'd heard, but not what he knew. Something kept him from telling her deadly secret. She'd merely had some bad sushi and it got out of control, he reported.

In a haze of bright lights and sickening images, he found himself sitting hunched over in a hospital waiting room. He was surrounded by other families and maybe Eleanor fluttered in and out, but he knew in his gut-wrenching despair over the stunning brunette, he was alone.

**A/N: Eating Disorders are a serious issue and I in no way intend to glam them up or cause them to be taken lightly. I know you guys are smart, but you never know who else may read this fic. Just to be on the safe side. Hope it was worth the delay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What am I doing here?"

Chuck bolted up right from his slouched position as Blair's soft voice flooded his ears. He smiled widely and Blair returned it weakly but she couldn't shake the fear lining her lips.

Chuck wracked his brain for something easy to say, "You, um, passed out…well…from…I don't really know how to…"

"Who found me?" Blair asked; her expression blank as if she'd deserted her emotions for the present.

Chuck swallowed thickly, trying to shove the painful image out of his brain of her sprawled across the bathroom floor.

"I did."

Blair nodded and looked down at the IV's and the papery hospital gown. Chuck was surprised that she wasn't throwing a fit for having to wear something that wasn't tailored specifically for her.

"Blair, why would you…"

But she wouldn't have it. "It doesn't matter," she said curtly.

"Yes it does! When I found you, you were…there was…blood…"

Blair turned to face him now with a menacing glare, but Chuck had been waiting in this chair for an hour building up his frustration and devastation that this was actually happening to them.

"I said, it doesn't matter."

"Blair, I found you passed out on the floor of your bathroom, coughing up blood, pretty much. You could have bleed to death on the floor of that goddamn house, is that what you wanted? Huh? Explain to me, Blair, what the hell was going through your head as you jammed your fucking finger down your…"

"I don't need to hear this…" Blair mumbled, but Chuck wasn't finished.

"Yes, you do, Blair. If I don't tell you how scared I was that I would never get to…" Chuck couldn't finish his sentence as he breathed heavily and ran a shaky hand through his hair. He looked up at her once more and saw her eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"Scared you would never get to do what?" she inquired, although her ghost of a smile indicated she already knew the answer.

Chuck sighed and looked her dead in the eye, "Never get to see you again, alright?" he said agitatedly, but those damn butterflies were reincarnated when he saw her grin.

"See me? That's it, Bass?" she said playfully. Chuck leaned back in his chair, relaxing as the tension dissipated with her tone. "You sure it wasn't that you were scared you were never going to kiss me again, or touch me where you shouldn't, or ravish me in the shadows at charity events?"

Chuck's eyebrows rose at her last statement and that devilish smile spread across his face.

"Trust, me, Waldorf, if I wanted to ravish you I would do it right here, right now. You are on your back on a bed, after all," he shot back. Blair giggled deeply. Chuck emitted a chuckle as well and almost forgot she was hooked up to an IV and a nourishment cord pumping nutrients into her system.

As her fingers traced circles in the itchy blanket, Chuck watched her with pity and adoration swirling together on his face. Suddenly, Blair spoke.

"Nate knows," she said softly. Chuck's gaze remained steady and she lifted her eyes to meet his. She could see that with just those words, he knew why she'd done what she'd done today. He understood her secret pain; or one of them at least.

"I'm sorry," he stated. Blair nodded.

"You aren't worried?"

"About what?" Chuck asked, although he knew exactly what she was talking about.

Blair gave an exasperated sigh, "About Nate and what he'll do to you. I mean, you saw what he did to me," she said with a nervous laugh, but Chuck's stoic expression silenced her. So she admits it, Chuck thought.

"Blair, you are so much more than Nate ever deserved," Chuck said abruptly. Blair furrowed her brow at him and couldn't help her lips curling upwards. "I just wanted you to know that." Blair nodded, her nod conveying so many emotions that she would never understand, nor would she want to understand.

Chuck leaned forward and captured her lips in a deep lingering kiss. When he pulled away, her eyes were still closed and her neck stretched forward unconsciously seeking his warm touch. Chuck couldn't resist so he opened his mouth and took her mouth in his. Her thin arms coiled around his neck as she locked him in place. She winced slightly as she plucked the IV from her finger. Fuck the hospital, the only medicine that would cure her was currently running his hand up her bare thigh.

Chuck pulled back for a moment and placed a finger over lips as he smirked. Swiftly, he left her side to pull a DO NOT DISTURB sign from the side table and hung it on the doorknob; grinning politely at a nurse as she passed. He then shut the door, pulled the curtain around her bed, and crashed his lips onto hers. She opened and closed her mouth with such fervor that Chuck almost struggled to keep up. He lifted the blanket over them and kicked off his shoes as he straddled her. She moaned as she let his tongue invade her mouth. Chuck relished in her sweet taste from the ice cream they'd made her eat to sooth her throat. Her hips bucked upwards to meet his and his fingers slid up the hospital dress. He left hot open mouth kissed down her shoulders and across her chest. She threaded her fingers through his hair and threw her head back, all the while desperately sucking in air only to spit it back out.

In a rush of kisses and buttons and zippers, they were both ready and he thrust inside of her. She screamed briefly before his hand covered her mouth. He put a finger to his lips to shush her, and she smiled seductively with lidded eyes.

Arching up to reach his ear, she whispered, "As long as you're on top of me, I am not responsible for anything I do." Chuck smiled wildly and kissed her again and again and again. His penetration soon took over their bodies and like always, faces aligned with noses pressed, he had sex with Blair Waldorf in a hospital, of all places. They stared at each other, with Chuck sometimes stealing a kiss, until they both were breathless and him still inside of her and her legs wrapped around his waist. Their hot bodies pressed together, Blair struggled to breathe as a few unexpected words slipped from her lips.

"I love you," she breathed, her lips brushing his and her eyes closed languorously. Chuck's eyes flew open and he stared at her incredulously. Could it be possible? The pristine princess actually in love with him, the devil?

As they lay in the aftermath of their frequent activity, Chuck gazed down at the mass of curls buried in the crook of his neck. They were tangled together, Chuck with his arms around her and resting on her back, one hand stroking her hair, and Blair, wrapping her legs around his as she trailed swirls on his bicep with her nail; a blissful smile gracing her lips. Of course she could love him. They were alike in so many ways, and she deserved someone who could give her their full attention. Nate couldn't. Why he couldn't, Chuck would never understand. Just look at her, she's a goddess.

What puzzled him the most was how she'd said it, with no expectation for a response. It was almost as if she'd said those fiery words to herself, for she'd continued, well, what they were doing without waiting for Chuck's reply. He wished he'd said it, though. He would say it now, then. Better late than never.

With his voice shaky and sincere in an adorable combination so outside of his usual arrogance, he said "I love you, Blair."

But her slow and steady breathing against his chest and her arm tightly cuddling his body indicated that she was already asleep.

**A/N: Okay, another college visit, so it was delayed again. Hope the awkward hosptial thing was okay. I'm never good at aftermath hosptial scenes but i did my best for you guys, because you guys are the best!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: College is again to blame for my extreme lack of punctuality but the war is nearly over and soon I will be free to write as I please, to please you guys. This is my holiday gift to you all before I leave to go visit my Chuck. **

**Chapter 7**

Blair was released a day later. Eleanor's orders, not the doctor's.

She'd called Dorota to set up a driver to pick Blair up from the hospital, but Chuck was already waiting outside her hospital room. He tucked a few Benjamin's into the driver's breast pocket and vouched to take "Ms. Blair" home himself considering he was "practically family."

He slid back into the room and buttoned up his jacket as his scarf stuck out like a red beacon from the collar. Blair was sound asleep under sedation, also Eleanor's orders. She had originally meant to pick Blair up herself and didn't want to deal with her moodiness. Mrs. Waldorf may not be tuned into her daughter's life, but she did know her daughter's mind, ergo, she knew Blair did not eat any bad sushi. Sedated was Eleanor's preferred state for Blair at a time like this. She would deal with her later when she returned from her emergency jet to Paris.

His finger found its way around one of her ringlets as she slept peacefully. Angel was not a term best used to describe Blair Waldorf, but as she slept, there was no better metaphor. With her eyes fallen shut and her lips slightly parted, oh so kissable, and not a single wrinkle of angst on her forehead.

Chuck swore he didn't have a single parental bone in his body, given the sad excuse for a parental figure he had, so this desire to take care of this last shred of innocence Blair had managed to retain must be love. He had felt this way about her for a while, but it must have augmented tremendously because he couldn't recall a time before this that he wanted to stroke her cheek with the pad of his thumb for hours and hours. Well, that may be exaggerating a bit, or was it? No. Now was not the time to delve into this new territory inside of himself that he wasn't that welcoming towards. Back to business.

Blair. Right. He was supposed to take her home. To her home, unfortunately. Dorota was sure to be anticipating Blair's arrival and she wouldn't hesitate to call Mrs. Waldorf the instant she suspected anything.

Unfolding a wheelchair, he slid his hands underneath her limbs and around her back, lifting her like a feather and positioning her in the chair. Maybe it was her impeccable posture that kept her sitting upright. It certainly made their departure easier. Pushing the wheelchair down the hall like an awkward nurse, Chuck signed her out at the desk and wheeled her to freedom through the sterile automatic doors.

He was almost in the home stretch as he wheeled across the sidewalk towards the open limo door when he pushed the chair over an unprecedented bump and Blair jolted forwards. He gently grasped her shoulder to hold her in place, but she'd woken up, if you could call it that. It was more of a blank stare at her unfamiliar surroundings. Her head turned left and right as she limply gripped the arm rests.

Chuck moved to kneel before her and her eyes rested stoically on him.

"Blair. Blair can you…? Forget it, look, just hold onto me, okay? I'm going to lift you into the car," he ordered. Blair gave something resembling a nod and Chuck's hands slid into place under her knees and around her small back but this time, her arms wrapped around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder instead of flopping around. When her finger's locked together, he lifted her and slid sideways into the limo. It was there he realized that he was stuck. It was a sweet picture, though. She was securely fastened onto him and she had fallen asleep again. Great. Really it was.

When the pulled up to her building, Chuck felt the ride wasn't long enough. The elevator ride disappointed him as well with its efficiency and Dorota was none the happier to see him carrying Blair up the stairs. Still, everyone kept their mouths shut as he disappeared onto the second floor landing and kicked open her bedroom door, the room he'd come to see as more of a home that goddamn hotel suite ever was. He laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers up over her; letting his fingers linger on her arms a little longer than he normally would. He contemplated leaving a kiss on her forehead…or her lips, but he heard a creak on the landing and on instinct backed away from the sleeping beauty.

He didn't turn around to make his presence more natural. God how he wished he had.

"So it was you."

No mistaking that raspy voice.

"I know you're capable of allot of things, Chuck, but taking advantage of her, that's a new low…"

Chuck whirled around and sent daggers towards the intruder, "I hardly think you have any room to judge, here, Nathanial."

"Oh, and you do?"

"She came to me. Just like Serena came to you…"

"Just get out, Chuck. I'm not going to have this showdown in her bedroom."

Chuck scoffed, "Is that what you came here for? Well, you are mistaken then because there is nothing to fight over here. The battle is already won."

Nate shifted his jaw and clenched his fist.

"Nathanial, do you honestly think that she'll take you back after you emotionally ripped her apart in this very room? Let's not get deranged, here. Well, you did refuse her, twice so your sanity is most definitely in question," Chuck continued. Nate's face turned a vicious shade of crimson. "Have I pinched a nerve? I hope so, because it will cushion the pain when I tell you those three little words she's reserved for you for nearly twelve years have been redirected."

Nate looked at his former best friend incredulously and uttered, "She told you she loves you?"

Chuck couldn't help but break out into a soft grin at those words, or maybe it was the look on Nate's face.

"I wouldn't say she 'told' me. It was more like she purred it in my ear while we…"

"Fuck you, Chuck. Oh, wait, Blair's already got that covered," Nate spat. Chuck raised his eyebrows at what could have been Nate's first attempt at fighting for what he wanted. "I hope you two are happy together. You obviously deserve each other," Nate spat. Chuck put his hand over his heart.

"Why, Nathanial, that might have been the first sincere compliment you've ever given her," he said, with faux astonishment. Nate seemd about to advance.

"You get out, Nate," Chuck barked, calling him Nate for the first time since as long as he can remember. Best friend habits were just formalities now. Nate shook his head with his jaw clenched as his blue eyes flashed with lightning. He stormed from the Waldorf abode and Chuck had to admit; he did admire Nate's ambition. He'd actually come into her room expecting Chuck to back down with a few cut-throat sentiments. Chuck thought his best friend knew him better than that. Nothing could rip Blair from his arms, as long as she wished to remain there.

* * *

Nate plucked his phone from his pocket and pressed speed dial 2.

"Hey, dad. I couldn't do it. She's moved on…yes for real this time," Nate said calmly. His gave an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, Dad, I…yeah I know how important this is. No, you don't have to put mom on, okay, I'll figure something out. Okay bye."

He pressed end and pulled up a picture he'd snapped on his phone as he neared the corner of the intersection. It was of Chuck being so un-Chuck as he tucked Blair into her bed. Both people were easily discernable and he had to commend himself on such a smooth move. Scrolling down the contacts list, his thumb hovered over the "ok" button as the name remained highlighted. He knows he shouldn't do it, it would be such a low blow, but he had a family that was depending on him.

Reluctantly, he let his finger drop heavily on the send button and the picture zipped off into cyberspace. He looked up to cross the street when the walk signal flashed and looked down again one last time to see two words he'd never think to be so lethal.

_Message Sent_


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M BACK!!!**

**In honor of the writer's strike ending, I've decided to revive this story. Writers block sucks, let me tell you. Anyway, here it is and i hope it doesn't dissapoint. I'm almost as bad as the CW with these hiatus's. **

**CHAPTER **

"Chuck, harder…" Blair mumbled as she stretched her neck back as far as it would sink in the satin sheets and cloud-like pillows. Chuck swooped down on her neck and his kisses slowly migrated to the valley between her breasts. Smooth and sweet like vanilla, he pressed his lips and she arched her back, eager enough for the both of them.

_A long limo slithered into place before the Palace Hotel. It wasn't out of the ordinary so no one paid much attention to it. The woman's leg that extended from the open door dug its razor sharp heel into the pavement and then was followed by its companion. The woman perched a shady sunhat on her head carelessly and strolled into the lobby as if she owned the entire block._

Blair wrapped her supple legs around his waist to encourage him, but he needed nothing of the sort. Within a flutter of her eyelashes, he was driving into her so hard they were both moaning, although Blair the louder one. She was always uninhibited when he assaulted her senses. Everything was numb accept for the unparalleled pleasure radiating from below her hips. His light caresses set her skin ablaze and she screamed as her walls tightened.

_Heels clicked on the cold marble floors loudly, alerting everyone of her presence._

_"Good evening, Madam. It's been too long."_

_She laughed heartily as the concierge pecked her hand. Retracting it and leaning in a little closer, she whispered her request and shot a smile that would have been sleazy if attempted by anyone else. Well, almost anyone._

"Oh Fuck!" she cried and moaned in pure euphoria. Chuck cracked a grin amidst all of the heat at her blatant cursing. He'd never heard her curse before they started…well, you know. He got off even more knowing that it was him that made her feel that way. Back to the focus of their erotic rendezvous.

He thrust into her and that did it. She dug her ruby nails into his back as she gasped. Chuck had trouble breathing himself as he flooded her with little Chucks. As they came down from their sex-induced high, Chuck began peppering her collar bone with featherweight kisses.

"Oh, no," said Blair suddenly and breathily, as if scolding him, "We are not done yet." She knew he would start getting gentle with her when they were just about finished.

She pushed his shoulders gently and giggled delightfully as they flipped over, her dominating. She eased off of her knees as he sank into her and her entire body relaxed at the familiar sensation.

_The door's emitted their cheery ding as they pulled back like golden stage curtains. The bell boy called after the woman, inquiring about her bags. She simply waved it off and thanked him sweetly, sending a healthy twenty his way._

He leaned up and her arms draped themselves around his warm neck as he jumpstarted their movements. Back and forth he moved his hips against the smooth sheets and Blair's even smoother inner thighs. She picked it up quickly as always and ground her hips into his, up and down and up and down. Rhythmic and engulfing both in a world of their own.

"Blaaaaair," he whispered, but she was gone. Her eyes were closed as she panted with shallow breaths. Her brow furrowed and she began to emit light sounds in breathy delight.

"Uh, uh, oh god…!"

Chuck latched his lips onto hers and unleashed his tongue into the lair of Blair's mouth. She grabbed a tuft of his hair and pushed his mouth closer, deepening the intoxicating kiss…

_"Charlie, playtime is over."_

Chuck's body went rigid and his hard on wilted, still inside of Blair. Blair whipped her head around so fast her hair whacked Chucks' cheek. Utter horror took over her features as a woman, clad in a chic Parisian sundress almost as yellow as her hair, stood tapping her stilettoed toe on the floor of Chuck's suite. Upon recognizing Blair's face, she immediately hardened.

"Charles," she said, poisonously soft. Chuck's head peeped out from behind Blair's bare back where his hands still cupped her waist. "I'd like a word with you. Alone." She lifted an eyebrow at Blair, her face mimicking a statue.

Almost as if someone flipped a switch, Blair snatched her clothes off of the floor and barely got them on her body before she scampered out of the room; head held high, but a proverbial tail between her legs.

Chuck still sat, leaning on his hands, with a sheet covering his most valued assets as his mother burned through him with her diamond blue eyes.

"You have impeccable timing mother."

"You haven't changed one bit, although you have lowered your standards, Charles."

Chuck was taken aback and let it show. His mother scoffed. She migrated towards the bar to make herself a scotch.

"What are you doing here? I know you aren't here to see dear old dad, although he's lowered his standards as well so you might get a meeting with him." A sarcastic smile from his mother bounced right off Chuck's abs. He basked in his wit.

"Well, I _was_ here just to see how this godforsaken city fared without me, but now I see there is some crucial damage control to be done," she said, sipping the scotch so much like Chuck, it was frightening. "Put some clothes on. I may be your mother, but I'm still a woman. What's become of your manners?"

"I blame my first class upbringing," Chuck said lazily as he slipped his robe over his arms. He pulled on his boxers and noticed Blair left her cell phone on the nightstand.

"You never did appreciate everything we do for you," Chuck's mother replied with equal vigor.

Chuck meandered over too the couch and collapsed onto the cushions. With unparalleled grace and an air of coolness, she moved in front of him and swirled what was left of her scotch.

"I heard about you and that Waldorf girl and I had to see it for myself. I can't believe you."

"From what I can remember, you never discriminated with your conquests…" Chuck began with his trademark smirk forming, but it faded when she cut him off.

"Don't talk to your mother that way. And I never had too. You do."

Chuck rose to his feet and met his mother's gaze, "So what, you're going to tell me that I have to…"

"Stop seeing her? Yes. You always were one of the sharper heels of the spring collection." She toyed with his hair with her gentle fingers until Chuck backed away.

"I believe when you leave the country for years at a time, you loose all power as a parental figure," he bit. His mother seemed unfazed. She had raised Chuck Bass after all. Chuck sensed he'd hit a brick wall, so he fought harder. "I _will_ keep seeing her, and doing whatever I want with her and _too_ her." His voice rose as his confidence shrank.

"That's enough, Charlie. You have no idea what's at stake. I love you enough to protect you from this, but you have to trust me…"

"Mother, we both know love is a stretch, especially for you," Chuck interjected, but she came back stronger.

"YOU can't have sex with nameless Waldorf anymore! This isn't about you, it's about me," she declared with a bit of haughtiness surfacing. But her "nameless Waldorf" quip burned Chuck's insides.

"She's not nameless. Her name is Blair and you have no control over her or me!" he cried, then shrank back slightly as he was startled by his own anger. His mother was put off by it as well. She eyed him suspiciously. Her son never got angry about anything, either because he didn't care or because he was too baked or smashed.

"Just do us all a favor, Charlie, and do something for someone else for a change. The Upper East Side won't know what to do with itself," she said, this time more placidly. She brushed past him swiftly and exited the suite almost as silently as she entered.

* * *

Chuck set the phone on the table and crossed his arms. Blair snatched it up from the cold metal of the café table and stuffed it in her purse. She too returned to crossing her arms and shooting daggers at Chuck with her eyes.

He rolled his eyes, "Come on, Waldorf, you don't think I knew she was coming, do you? I thought you were more observant."

"I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at the situation. I just choose to take it out on you," she said in one big huff of anger and cuteness Chuck couldn't help but smile at. Wait, hold on. _Cuteness?_

"It would be an honor," he said, looking off to the side with a scowl. He was shaken from his silence by Blair slamming her small hands on the table, rocking the liquid in her latte.

"I mean, how perfect is this? Your mother thinks I'm a slut!"

Chuck laughed at the very idea. Never in a million years would she have the guts to be one, he thought.

"Hello?!" she cried at his lack of response and he looked at her earnestly.

"She doesn't think you're a slut…"

Blair clasped her hands on the table and leaned forward.

"Chuck. She saw us having shameless sex in your bed. How does that not make me a slut?" she whispered harshly. Chuck struggled for words.

"I don't know, just…that's not the problem anyway. She's up to something, or she's hiding something," he pondered. Blair squinted at him, hungry for a good scandal.

"What do think it is?"

Chuck looked at her with pity that this might have something to do with Blair's family. As if they haven't had enough problems, now another one arrived on last night's redeye.

"I'm not sure," he lied, "but if I know my mother, she will take no prisoners in her

plight to maintain her dignity."

"What do you care if she drags some unsuspecting WASP robot into her lair? I would think you'd enjoy it, probably in some perverted kinky way," Blair asked, sipping her latte and drinking in Chuck's words.

Chuck smirked wickedly and gave her the look that made her insides melt.

"You know me well," he said, huskiness taking over his voice. His hand crawled up her thigh as he said, "If you have any creative ideas, I'm open to anything."

She shoved his hand from under her skirt and sent him a glare from her eyes, but a giddy grin with her lips. "Why am I not shocked by your blatant perversion?"

"Because it turns you on?" Chuck remarked. Blair laughed and shifted her jaw.

"Hardly," she said.

Chuck snickered as she tried to contain her composure, but something else caught his eye outside on the patio. A tuft of brown hair just sat down, alone, and his back to Chuck's like of sight. There was no mistaking him. Better not let Blair see him.

"What are you staring at?"

Too late.

He'd stupidly been leaning to his right, craning his neck around Blair looking terribly obvious. He'd always been conniving, but never sneaky.

"Nothing. Thought I saw some Chapin bitch that still hasn't gotten over me. You know how it is," he said, dredging up some arrogance to sprinkle on top for authenticity.

Blair gave him a look and went turn her head. Chuck had to act fast, so, he did what he did best.

He held her chin in his hand and swung it forward, kissing her full on the lips. She sank into it like always, until she realized that they were in a very public place. Pulling back, she slapped his hand away.

"Not here!" she hissed, but someone in the café had taken a picture; she'd heard the cell phone phony shutter noise. With Blair frantically scanning the room, Chuck resumed spying on his ex-best friend. He had a guest with him now, someone looking very much like Serena who had just gotten a croissant set in front of her.

Blair swiveled her body and blocked Chuck's view, so he had to switch positions. Luckily, Blair thought he was looking for the photo culprit like she was. It was with this perspective change that he garnered a good view of Nate's date.

His mother.

Oh shit…

Why would he be meeting with his mother? The late Mrs. Bass would never have called the meeting; she had no desire for men that young. And yet, for what reason would Nate want a conference with her?

Then it hit him.

"Blair, I'll be right back I have to…go to the little rich boy's room," he said, offhandedly. Blair nodded, sipping her latte.

"Yeah, whatever. Just pick up biscotti on your way back," she requested, well commanded more like it. Chuck tried not to be totally aroused when she bossed him around. It was very difficult, however, with her pouty lips and glassy brown eyes still subtly surveying the room.

Chuck skulked over to the door and slipped out, plodding up to the table where his two least favorite people sat.

"Nathanial, I never took you for a schemer, a bad one at that," Chuck said, disrupting whatever conversation they'd been building. Both looked up at him. His mother smiled oddly and Nate squashed his lips together and glared. "But I guess that's one of the many things you've always admired about me. Who can blame you?"

Mrs. Bass, or whatever she was called these days, stood up and said daintily, "I'll leave you two boys to work this out." Nate seemed about to call out to her as she hailed a cab, but Chuck interjected.

"Don't you dare speak to my mother, Archibald. Never again."

Nate sighed and seethed up at Chuck.

"What could you possibly want now?" he asked, although his tone suggested he could care less.

"You tell me."

"I don't know what you're…"

"Why the hell did you bring my mother here?"

Nate shrugged, "I was just lonely I guess. Hard to find people to trust around here." He stared innocently Chuck's bulldog expression.

"Okay, so I suppose the reason why is obvious, but I know you know something about her. She flipped a shit when she saw me and Blair, and I know you know why and you know that I know that you know and you are rubbing it in my face!"

Nate stared at him expectantly, "And?"

Chuck exhaled through his nose, "What is it? She's my mother for fuck's sake. Tell me you at least have the decency in you to care about that."

Nate laughed victoriously and smiled at Chuck. Chuck was tapping his fingers on the table anxiously. After a few minutes of Nate admiring the view and Chuck admiring how well a shiner would go with Nate's smug grin, Chuck broke the silence.

"Fine," he said shortly and rose to his feet.

"You won't find this on Gossip Girl, Chuck. This is some serious shit. I'd stay out of it if I were you," Nate called out as Chuck turned around.

"Stay out of it? Who do you think you are?" Chuck cried, drawing attention to himself and Nate, who was still sitting smugly.

"Careful, Bass, you're starting to sound deranged."

"Watch it, Archibald."

"Actually, that could be a plus for you. You and Blair will have all the time you need together in an institution; you for your erotomaniac satyriasis and Blair for her bulimia…"

WHACK!

Chuck propelled his fist as fast as it would travel in Nate's general direction. He'd actually hit his nose and set the boy flying out of his chair and onto the pavement, splattering it with crimson blood.

Chuck stood heaving breaths and steaming in his fury. He almost threw another punch when Nate smirked up at him, pleased with the reaction he evoked, if it wasn't for a small hand on his bicep.

"Chuck, lets go," a sweet voice whispered. Blair came to his side and she smiled in spite of herself as he led them away from the scene.

They kept walking until they stopped at the crosswalk, and Blair flung her arms around him and buried her face in his neck, if only for a split second. Had Chuck blinked, he would have missed it.

His face read pleased confusion so she answered before he asked.

"Thanks, for…you know…defending me," she said awkwardly. Chuck chuckled.

"You are aware that he insulted me as well," he said matter-of-factly. Blair rolled her eyes and shook her head with a hidden grin. Chuck glanced at her from the corner of his eye and as the light turned green, he laced his fingers through hers as they crossed the familiar streets of Manhattan and delved into uncharted territory.

**A/N: So there you have it. Gossip Girl episodes are on their way and so is more of this story :)**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Greys anatomy is on right now so I'm posting this before i go to watch. I am deeply sorry for the wait but it took some plot refinement to get to this point. I hope it doesn't dissapoint! (hey a rhyme!)

Chapter 9

It appears every year in the pile of mail the maid brings in and sets on a silver tray, carrying it to the breakfast table. The cream square envelope juts out from the normal long bills and business letters just the same every year, but it's the reactions from the inhabitants of the Upper East Side that can vary from overjoyed to outraged.

The Ritz Carlton Christmas Children's Benefit.

It is the swankiest and snootiest party of the year only because no one from the Upper East Side throws it, therefore the belle of the ball is up for grabs. This ball rivals the celebrity costume ball that appears in the all papers with the opulence used to out do one another.

That reason alone was why Blair Waldorf squealed upon her family's invitation sitting gracefully atop the mail stack.

"Blair, what's the matter?" asked her mother indifferently. Blair brushed it off and used her nail to open the crisp coating of paper and extract the thick invitation as if she was digging for the prize inside the cereal box. Blair's mother obviously didn't approve.

"Blair, stop that, you'll ruin your nails!" she called, finally showing some inclination she was aware of her daughter's existence.

"Well, I have to get them done again anyway because the Ritz Benefit is here!" Blair shrieked with joy. She ran over the sparkling letters granting her admission to the most buzzed about event all season.

Blair's mother read over her shoulder and patted it when she finished.

"We must go dress shopping darling, I want you to be a show stopper," she said as she climbed the stairs. Blair paid no mind and kept her eyes glued to the invite with greedy glee.

The ball is also the one of the most refined events of the season also because no Upper East Side wasp throws it. The people are under the heavy observation of politicians from Washington, chic Parisian designers, and a dazzling array of celebrity guests. Only the richest and highest contributing moguls of New York were invited to join in on the festivities. There was no room to make a scene; ergo why Chuck tried to stuff the letter into his robe at breakfast that morning.

"Charles what is that?"

Fuck.

His mother stuck out her hand expectantly and continued to munch on her fruit salad. Chuck sighed and slapped the envelope into her hand dramatically.

"No need to make a scene, honey," she said as she took the letter opener from the maid. Chuck didn't have to look at his mother to sense her eyes lighting up like Blair's at the new Marc Jacobs boutique. Maybe his mother wouldn't want to go. Something might come up or possibly the prospect of seeing her ex-husband might turn her off the idea.

"Well isn't this fantastic, I'll be able to properly announce my return," she sang. That's what he'd been afraid of. The last thing he needs is his mother reviving old enemies. There are certainly plenty in this city, and the majority of them will be congregating at this godforsaken ball. Let's just hope she doesn't have anything to wear so she can leave him be for at least an hour.

"I'll need a new dress for this," she said to her breakfast audience. Chuck smirked into his pancakes. Thank _God_. Maybe he'd call Blair and see if she's going. He'd have to warn her that his mother will be prowling the dance floor at least. He owed her that much.

"You'll be accompanying me as you need a new suit too, Charlie," his mother cooed, rubbing his stiffened shoulder.

Double fuck.

Blair stood in her closet with dainty fingers poised and dangled her scarlet red strapless gown from the 'special' hook. She arranged the shoes she'd bought underneath the cascading fabric and decided the necklace Chuck had given her would go perfectly with the ensemble. Perfect was what this party was all about. Not even a party, a _ball_.

As she stood at the jewelry case atop the center shelf in her closet, she faintly heard the door to her room open and snap shut just as faintly as she heard the soles of fancy Italian shoes crunch the carpet beneath them. A smile overcame her face as she felt him close in on her and she tried to look like she was doing something, but she'd forgotten what she was even looking for. Her mind was clouded with Chuck.

His arms snaked around her middle from behind and he dropped several hot kisses onto her exposed shoulders. Her head fell lax to the side, giving him room to ignite her senses. His fingers played with the top of her skirt and so distracted by his ministrations she was thrown off guard when he picked her up bridal style.

Her squeal brought a smug smile to his face. She returned it and tangled her newly manicured fingers in his charcoal hair. He rushed them over to her bed and gently laid her down as he kicked off his shoes to hover over her. She let her nose graze his before he ducked down to continue on her neck and collar bone.

Blair moaned as she threaded her fingers through his hair and she felt his lips curl upwards against her skin.

"I saw your dress…and I couldn't help but imagine…how sexy you'll look…with deliciously bare shoulders…" he breathed between kisses and Blair giggled.

"Well you will just have to wait," she ordered, lightly shoving him off of her and flat on his back beside her. She flattened the creases in her skit and Chuck cupped her face, drawing her to him and hoping to entice her with his kiss.

He managed to get his tongue into her mouth before she denied him once again.

"Keep it in your pants this time, Bass, I have lunch with Serena," she said tauntingly. Chuck groaned and fell back into her pillows causing her scent to engulf his head, which was like falling into a field of lavender and vanilla.

"Come on, Waldorf, I spent the entire morning with my mother. She made me try on suits," he whined. Blair shot him a disdainful look. "And she made me come out of the dressing room and show her each one."

"Chuck, bringing up your mother is not the way to get me to jump you. If anything it makes me wonder how many genes she gave you and if our children could get branded with some of them," Blair snapped. Chuck raised his eyebrows at the mention of children. He didn't quite know what to think himself. Blair quickly recovered at his suggesting expression. "_If_ and when we have children, which, if even fathomable, is far from this point in time."

She turned to grab her purse off of the vanity and then held the door open for Chuck who was looking too irresistible on her bed with his shirt untucked and his hair tousled. She had to harness every fiber of her being to keep herself from jumping on the comforter with him.

"Fine, but next time you need a fix of Chuck Bass don't come knocking on my suite…," he gave her a devilish stare that made her weak in the knees for reasons she rather not explore. He stood and finished saying, "with any clothes on or else I won't let you in."

Blair shoved him out the door with an eye roll and finished gathering her things before she opened the door again to face none other than the ass she thought she'd gotten rid of.

"I thought Dorota sprayed for vermin already," she said, pushing past him and into the hall.

"Clever, but I have a more serious matter to discuss with you if you'd give me a second of your oh-so-precious time," he said as he followed her down the stairs. Before she could reach the elevator, he grabbed her arm and spun her around, not meaning to, flush against his chest. Blair was breathless.

"Okay, so…go ahead I guess," she said as she remained glued to her desire.

Chuck tucked a stray hair behind her ear and said, "I wanted to warn you that my mother will be coming to the Ritz Benefit. I know how you like to avoid making a spectacle of yourself so I thought I'd at least warn you before said spectacle occurred."

Blair distanced herself from Chuck.

"So, what should we do?" she asked. Chuck shrugged.

"I suppose just go about our evening avoiding her as much as possible. I can't really keep a leash on my mother, although she likes it literally but not figuratively, so she'll do as she pleases," he mused. Blair wrinkled her nose at the image forming in her mind, but shook it as Chuck lifted her hand in his and kissed her knuckles tenderly.

"Thanks for the warning," she said with an affectionate smile.

Chuck nodded and they both decided to ride the _elevator_ down for a change instead of pressing the emergency break and riding something else.

At long last, the ball arrived. The grand ballroom of the Ritz Carlton was teeming with life and glitter. Red and Gold streamers billowed from the ceiling creating the illusion of it being higher than it actually was and the sheer curtains were woven with red and white lights. Wreaths hung merrily from calculated locations on the walls and everywhere you looked, something glittered back at you.

Blair surveyed the room with the satisfaction that she was hotter than any of the other girls in the room. It wasn't perhaps the most refined choice but it was classy and it made her look astounding. Her creamy skin attracted quite a few eyes as she floated through the pockets of people in her red glory. Her hair was half up half down and it contrasted wonderfully with the scarlet in her dress and the snow white skin that seemed to go one forever. Or at least that's what Chuck Bass thought.

She saw him and he actually felt his throat tighten as she moved towards him. Sooner than he thought, she was in his arms and pressing a light kiss to his lips lovingly.

"You clean up nicely, Bass, not a shirt tail out of place," she commented. Chuck smirked.

"What can I say, I love to surprise people, but these clothes look much better on the floor," he whispered and Blair swatted his wandering hand away.

"Not now, here comes my mother!" Blair hissed and assumed a more respectable position.

Eleanor Waldorf strode up to them with a plastered forced smile. "Hello, Charles, you look nice," she said. She looked at their clasped hands and breathed a laugh. "Well, this is…unexpected, but I suppose I approve. You make a wonderful escort, Charles." With that she glided off into the ocean of party guests all green and red and gold and silver.

Blair had to suppress a laugh of disbelief and said, "That was incredibly strange, but it is my mother, who knows how that twisted brain of hers functions." Chuck nodded and offered to get some drinks for the two of them as Serena approached with Brooklyn boy. He'd rather not get into that messy web he'd woven with the less fortunate Humphrey family.

He found a champagne tray floating above the crowd and as the waiter lowered the tray, Chuck saw Nate's serene face appear across the rims of the glasses.

"Um, hey Chuck," he said awkwardly, forgetting he was supposed to get some champagne. Chuck, however, did not forget. He plucked his two glasses from the serving tray and gave a hell of a stare to Nate before sulking off into the crowd. Nate shrugged and grabbed two glasses himself before taking off in the opposite direction.

Nate found his mother and lightly interrupted her conversation with some senator to give her the glass. She thanked him graciously and Nate was once again left without a purpose in the middle of a very stuffy and unforgiving party. Naturally, he went into the bathrooms to relieve himself of the suffocating people.

He'd only walked into the bathroom for a second before he heard Blair's name.

"Yeah, well I feel bad for the kid, Blair, right? She's dating Bart's son."

"But not for long I'm guessing."

It was two men talking as they washed their hands. Obviously they knew the people under speculation and most likely they would know him, so he slid into a stall and kept hidden with ears open.

It wasn't long before his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Drink up, Blair, you look a little winded," Chuck said, handing Blair her champagne. Blair thanked him and calmed down from her laughing fit with Serena. Brooklyn had disappeared, thankfully.

"I'm not winded, I'm actually enjoying myself. You should try it," Blair said with a genuine grin as Serena whispered more girly nonsense into her ear.

Across the room, Eleanor approached the refreshment table and reached for a caviar canapé only to bump hands with someone.

"Oh, I'm incredibly sorry, I…" she began, but when Mrs. Waldorf locked eyes with the stranger she retracted her hand as if bitten by the small pastry puff.

"Well, look who it is?" the stranger bit. Eleanor smiled nervously and wrung her hands.

"Now, Emily, can't we handle this another time. I wouldn't want to cause either of us embarrassment tonight…"

The late Mrs. Bass scoffed, "Oh really? You didn't seem to have a problem embarrassing my family before!"

"Emily…please…"

Nate was tearing through the crowd looking for Chuck. He had to know, at least before his mother found Blair's mother.

He saw Chuck leaning against the pillar as Blair danced with a congressman. Nate ignored the look of total admiration on his best friends face as he slid up next to him.

"Chuck, I have something to tell you, please listen to me, just this once!" he pleaded and Chuck looked over at him with disgust.

"What knowledge could you have that would be of any value to me?" Chuck sneered. Nate grabbed Chuck's shoulders, annoyed and determined, and whispered the news into his ear. He watched as Chuck's expression tightened to worry and anger.

"Chuck, man you have to…"

"…find Blair. Yeah, I know."

"Emily, I have to find my daughter, now is not the time…" pleaded Mrs. Waldorf, but Mrs. Bass persisted.

"Who are you to tell me when it's okay to lash out on you? You brought this on yourself, you little…"

But the quick thinking elder Waldorf had already joined the crowd of lively partygoers who were crowding towards the dance floor as the waltz began echoing through the ballroom.

She spotted Blair on the dance floor with the congressman and gave a tiny elegant sigh. She was almost in the clear.

Blair laughed as Congressman Brown or Browning or whatever his name was twirled her around the floor like a precious ornament. She was sure everyone was jealous. Whoever he was, he was highly revered and very wealthy.

Her joy was short lived, however, as Chuck Bass invaded her dance abruptly.

"Chuck, what are you doing? Do you know who that was?" she growled, but Chuck held her closer as they flew across the floor.

"No, and neither do you. Now listen to me, Blair…"

"Blair!" Eleanor called out from too far a distance to be heard. She tried to move closer through the throng of people to reach her lifeboat of a daughter. She soon quickened her pace as she saw Mrs. Bass barreling through the helpless guests from across the room, making a beeline towards her.

"Blair!" she cried again, just reaching the edge of the dance floor in the direction Chuck was twirling Blair towards.

"Chuck, what is it? You're not making any sense!"

Chuck swallowed and continued, "Remember when your father…betrayed your mother with the model?"

Blair nodded painfully and confused but nodded none the less.

"Well, your mother decided to retaliate so…"

But as the two neared the edge of the dance floor, he felt someone rip Blair from his arms and another someone pulling him backwards. Both their names were being called and other words lost in the squabble.

A small clearing was made for the now foursome as heated Mrs. Bass and frightened Mrs. Waldorf surveyed the scene.

"Charles, what did I tell you about this girl?" she snarled. Chuck stood, breathless, at a tennis match looking from his mother to Blair to her mother and to Nate who'd suddenly appeared to help out it seemed.

"Blair, darling we have to leave…"

"You are not going anywhere, Eleanor, I am not through with you!"

"I'm not dealing with this here, I will not cause a scene!"

"Look around! It's too late for that!" Mrs. Bass shrieked and waved her arms wildly.

Chuck pulled Blair into his embrace as their mothers fought.

"What's going on?" she whispered, clearly shaken as she clutched his jacket collar.

"Blair, have to tell you…" he began yet again.

"Don't walk away from me, Eleanor, you can't hide from this forever!"

"Your mother…" Chuck continued, caressing her frightened face.

"I refuse to acknowledge my private business here with such an audience!" Eleanor shouted.

"Well then let's make it public!" Emily screamed, and Chuck turned on his mother.

"Mother don't…!" he yelled, but the words already slipped from her lips.

"Eleanor, you slept with my husband in some feeble attempt to avenge the death of your own marriage and prove god knows what to your husband!"

Chuck's arm around Blair tightened when he felt her entire body go rigid. The room reverberated silence as a huffing Mrs. Bass stood threateningly facing a mortified Mrs. Waldorf.

Blair's face went as red as her dress and she looked, glassy eyed, at her mother in horrified disbelief. Eleanor only gave a sympathetic plead for mercy as she pulled her daughter from Chuck's hold and they were separated once again as she was pulled limply into the stunned silent crowd. As soon as Chuck's side began to cool with Blair removed from it, he rounded on his mother. Dragged her by her arm, he removed his atrocity he called family from the center of attention and slowly, life filtered back into the crowd.


End file.
